Soldering is a method used to make electrical connections in which a material, solder, is melted to join two items together. Solder may be used to connect wires together, or to connect wires to circuit boards, for example. However, soldered connections can be problematic for a number of reasons. One such reason is that it can be difficult to utilize consistent amounts of solder in connections. Despite efforts to use the same amount of solder in multiple connections, differing amounts may end up being used. This can be problematic in steering wheel assemblies in which electrical connections are situated beneath a steering wheel cover, because while some steering wheels may have a desired amount of solder in their connections, other steering wheels may include prominent lumps of solder that are detectable by driver touch.